Sleeping Iron
by Pieri Alea
Summary: …Anthony Edward Stark, crecerás dotado de gran gracia y belleza. Podrás ser amado por cuantos te conozcan realmente y odiados por todos los que no…pero al cumplir los 36 años, antes de que el sol se ponga, te pincharas el dedo con el uso de una rueca y morirás… / advertencia Slash


**Advertencia:** Slash. Pietro vive, Bruce no está perdido, Thor sigue en la Tierra y Peter Parker pertenece a los Vengadores

 **Disclaimer:** Los vengadores le pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel y ahora también a Disney porque Disney es una corporación que está adueñándose de todo.

 **Este fic ha sido creado para:** " Desafiando la imaginación de los Agentes" del foro La Era de los Vengadores.

 **Sleeping Iron**

Si había alguien a quien Loki odiara más que al grandísimo tonto de su no hermano Thor, era sin lugar a dudas el excéntrico multimillonario Tony Stark.

Ironman había tenido la osadía de truncar varios de sus planes, de destruir sus intentos de gobernar el mundo y por si fuera poco, se la pasaba burlándose. ¡Ese maldito mortal se atrevía a reírse de él! ¡Del gran Loki!

Pero Loki no era un dios cualquiera. Él era el embaucador de los dioses, era el tramposo, el astuto e inteligente. Él era quien se encargaría de hacer caer al hombre de hierro. Por eso se adentra hasta las profundidades de una vieja cueva en Asgard. Una cueva que no puede ser pisada por nadie que no posea el magnífico don de la magia.

La cueva en si no parecía tener nada fuera de lo normal, solo era inusualmente oscura. La única luz que se podía ver provenía de un pequeño lago del que solo brotaba una extraña luz verdosa.

 _-Ahora, cual sería le mejor forma de hacerle pagar por su atrevimiento a ese estúpido mortal-_ murmura Loki mirando fijamente al lago.

En ese instante, las calmadas aguas empezaron a revolverse hasta que una imagen empieza a formarse. En ella puede ver al objeto de su enojo pero no está solo. Stark parecía estar en medio de una acalorada discusión con un furioso Capitán América mientras Hawkeye los observaba de cerca, dispuesto a intervenir si era necesario, pero no era el único puesto que a solo un par de metros se encontraba un extraño con un brazo metálico que había estado "desaparecido" desde hace muchos años. Stark parecía estar dándole rápidas miradas al arquero y al soldado, como si quisiera adivinar lo que harían dependiendo sus palabras.

 _-¡Oh! Pero qué situación tan particular-_ menciona Loki sonriendo con malicia _-Dime Stark, a quién vas a preferir…será al buen capitán, tal vez el halcón o el soldado perdido._

Las aguas del lago volvieron a removerse hasta crear un pequeño remolido por el que Loki salto para ser transportado a una lujosa habitación infantil. En medio de los adornos, peluches y demás decoración, había una cuna. Dentro de ella yacía un niño que no debía tener más de unas semanas de nacido.

 _-Tan pequeño y ya siendo colmado de lujos a falta de afecto-_ murmura Loki con maldad _-tu querido padre no ha venido a visitarte ¿verdad?-_ continua burlándose mientras le da una mirada a la habitación _-puedo comprender porque eres tan…peculiar. Toda esta habitación parece concentrarse en tu solitario futuro-_ hizo una mueca restándole importancia _-no es que sea algo que me incumba pero bueno, será mejor terminar con lo que vine a hacer aquí-_ lentamente levanto sus manos creando una densa niebla verdosa que iba rodeando al bebe _-Anthony Edward Stark, crecerás dotado de gran gracia y belleza. Podrás ser amado por cuantos te conozcan realmente y odiados por todos los que no…pero al cumplir los 36 años, antes de que el sol se ponga, te pincharas el dedo con el uso de una rueca y morirás-_ dice antes de tener una mejor idea- _o todos creerán eso porque solo caerás en un profundo sueño del cual solo podrás ser despertado por un beso de amor verdadero-_ canturreo terminando el hechizo.

La niebla verdosa fue desapareciendo de a pocos mientras el dios se aleja caminando hacia el vórtice aun abierto.

 _-Buena suerte Stark-_ dice Loki dándole una última mirada al bebe _-dudo que encuentres a alguien que aun crea que los besos de amor verdadero sirven de algo…sobre todo en tu línea de trabajo._

 **T &?**

Tony había estado discutiendo, nuevamente, con Steve. Eso parecía ser lo único que hacían últimamente.

 _-¡No puedes actuar como alguien acorde a tu edad!-_ exclama Steve furioso

 _-Perdóneme, ¡Oh Capitán, mi Capitán!-_ responde Tony con saña _-pero no todos tenemos un centenar como para no disfrutar de la vida_

 _-Stark…-_ gruño Steve antes de hacer una respiración profunda y hablar en un tono calmado/controlado _-…Escucha Tony, si vuelves a hacer un truco como el de esta mañana tendré que mandarte a la banca_

 _-Wooo, haz un alto ahí Cap.-_ dice Clint, quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, colocándose en medio de los dos- _No puedes dejar a Tony en la banca, lo necesitamos en el campo_

 _-Debe aprender a seguir ordenes-_ masculla Steve notando como Tony aprieta los dientes con enojo _-mira no quiero tener que hacer eso, pero tampoco puedo tenerlo haciendo lo que le venga en gana en el campo. Nos hace correr un riesgo a todos tanto como a sí mismo._

 _-Prohibirle estar en el campo no es una solución-_ gruño Clint

 _-Clint…_

 _-Déjalo Legolas-_ interrumpe Tony sin dejar de mirar a Steve _-el Capitán América siempre tiene la razón. Pero sabes que Capi, tal vez no me distraería tanto si no anduvieran haciendo volteretas por todo lado en esos apretados trajes que ustedes llaman armadura-_ dice con burla sarcástica _-Así que hasta más tarde material caliente._

Acto seguido, Tony abandono la sala para dirigirse a su taller. Mascullando por lo bajo ingreso su código de acceso y entro mirando todo a su alrededor.

 _-JARVIS, bloqueo total. No dejes que nadie pase a menos que se trate de un caso de vida o muerte y con eso quiero decir la destrucción inminente de la Tierra…o si mi reactor falla-_ ordena caminando hasta su mesa de trabajo.

 _-"Como ordene señor"-_ respondió la voz robótica mientras acataba las ordenes.

Durante varios segundos Tony intento trabajar en algunas actualizaciones para SHIELD pero su mente no estaba en ello. Con rabia lanza un destornillador hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. El día había ido de mal en peor y para colmo de males su cumpleaños era mañana, lo que significaba que tenía que acudir a la ridícula gala que Pepper organizo para esa noche. Bueno, al menos podía llegar después de las doce.

Pasaron las horas sin que Tony las notara, cada vez más frustrado por no poder avanzar con ninguno de sus proyectos. Sin embargo, se encontró distraído cuando empezó a escuchar las viejas campanadas de un reloj.

 _-¿JARVIS? ¿Es esta tu nueva forma de avisarme que voy tarde?-_ pregunto medio bromeando pero empezó a preocuparse cuando su fiel IA no respondió _-¿JARVIS?_

 _En eso una niebla verdosa empezó a rodear todo el taller. Tony no tenía ni una idea de lo que pasaba pero cuando la última campanada termino de sonar, su mirada fue atraía al centro del taller. Ahí descansaba una vieja rueca. Por alguna razón, Tony sentía una gran necesidad de acercarse hacia ella, poco a poco fue alzando su mano…_

 **T &?**

 _-"Agente Barton, Agente Romanoff, Dr. Banners, Capitán Rogers, Sargento Barnes. Se solicita su presencia de manera urgente en el taller"_

 _-¿Tony ha puesto algo en el fuego otra vez?-_ Consulta Clint mientras se encamina hacia el ascensor con los demás

 _-Creí que a esta hora estaría de camino a la gala de Pepper-_ murmura Natasha algo exasperada

 _-¿JARVIS, le recordaste a Tony lo de la gala?-_ pregunta Steve mientras el ascensor los llevaba con rapidez al piso del taller.

 _-"Ese es el problema Capitán Rogers, he intentado comunicarme con el sr. Stark pero no puedo acceder al taller"_

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!-_ chillaron todos mientras salían corriendo hacia las puertas de vidrío.

A través de la luna podían ver como una neblina verde iba rodeaba lo que parecía ser una vieja rueca a la que Tony se iba acercando de a pocos.

 _-¡Tony!-_ exclamaba Clint golpeando el vidrio sin obtener resultado.

 _-Esto no es normal-_ murmura Natasha mientras sacaba su pistola y disparaba sin parar _-no lograremos nada así. Cap., necesitamos que rompas el vidrio_

 _-Claro-_ murmura Steve antes de darse cuenta que no tenía su escudo con él _-Bucky usa tu brazo para destrozar eso. Clint, sube a la ventilación y trata de entrar en el taller. Bruce mantén la calma, no podemos tener al Hulk descontrolado en este momento-_ ordeno con rapidez mientras corría hacia el ascensor _-yo iré por mi escudo_

Ni bien Steve desapareció tras las puertas del elevador. Natasha se acercó a Bruce para mantenerlo calmado, Bucky comenzó a golpear el vidrio una y otra y otra vez, Clint no perdió tiempo y se deslizo por la ventilación hacia la conocida ruta del taller.

Steve no tardó mucho en regresar. Bucky había logrado hacer una considerable rajadura a punta de golpes, así que Steve solo tuvo que concentrar toda su fuerza en un solo golpe con su escudo para lograr destruir la luna.

A la par que Steve y Bucky logran entrar en el taller, Clint se deja caer por una de las rejillas de ventilación mientras que el dedo índice de Tony toca la punta de la aguja.

La neblina verdosa se expande por todo el lugar.

… _Anthony Edward Stark, crecerás dotado de gran gracia y belleza. Podrás ser amado por cuantos te conozcan realmente y odiados por todos los que no…pero al cumplir los 36 años, antes de que el sol se ponga, te pincharas el dedo con el uso de una rueca y morirás…_

La voz de Loki inundo todo el taller repitiendo una y otra vez su hechizo.

Cuando la niebla se disipo, los vengadores veían sin poder creerlo el cuerpo de Tony Stark que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

Clint fue el primero en reaccionar. Se acercó con rapidez y comprobó el pulso del multimillonario.

 _-¡Esta vivo!-_ exclama aliviado

 _-Déjame ver-_ murmura Bruce revisando todos los signos vitales de su amigo _-esto es extraño. Todo parece indicar que estuviera dormido, como en un coma profundo._

 _-Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería-_ murmura Steve _-Nat, comunícate con SHIELD y pídeles que contacten a Thor. Clint llama a Pepper e infórmale que Tony no ira, explícale lo que paso. Bucky ayuda a Bruce a llevar a Tony y a que le tomen una muestra de sangre. Yo me pondré en contacto con Wanda para que ella y los otros regresen antes._

Nuevamente todos acataron las órdenes de inmediato.

El problema era que esta vez los resultados eran nulos. Sin importar cuantos exámenes realizaba Bruce, no podía averiguar lo que pasaba con su amigo.

Algo similar ocurría con las exploraciones de Wanda y la respuesta de Thor.

 _-No puedo encontrar una manera de romper el hechizo-_ menciona Wanda un tanto impotente

 _-Voy a tratar de encontrar a mi hermano-_ masculla Thor _-él solía lanzar esa clase de trucos cuando éramos niños. Nunca pretendía ser malicioso o mortal, solo era bromas-_ finaliza con tristeza.

La semana paso lenta y oscura. Los vengadores buscaron por todo lado sin poder hallar a Loki y sin encontrar una forma de despertar a Tony. No importa cuántos análisis de sangre o mágicos se realizaran. Ni siquiera el Dr. Strange podía hacer algo para ayudar, lo único que pudo averiguar es que era una maldición que podía ser rota de forma específica…lo malo es que no tenía ni idea de cómo romperla.

 _-Eso es algo muy propio de Loki-_ comento Thor _-siempre andaba lanzando trucos con métodos extraños para ser revertidos._

 _-Odio a tu hermano-_ masculla Clint en respuesta.

Otra semana paso sin cambio alguno.

Bruce había intentado reanimarlo sacando y poniendo el reactor pero no funcionaba.

Natasha quiso probar clavando unos cuantos cuchillos en zonas específicas pero Steve se lo prohibió.

Peter y Pietro intentaron decir cuantas palabras "mágicas" conocieran hasta que Wanda les grito que no importa cuántos "enervate" o "finite incantatem" digan porque no iban a lograr nada así.

Clint probó venenos y antídotos…hasta que Steve lo descubrió y también lo prohibió.

Thor recito lo que parecía un encantamiento asgardiano, pero luego admitió que solo era una canción de bar (él pensó que realmente funcionaria).

Visión quería hacer una incursión mental pero Bucky se negó fervientemente a permitir algo así. Nadie volvió a sugerirlo cuando notaron que Bucky estaba más que dispuesto a enterrarles su brazo de metal por donde el sol no les daba si es que intentaban ese truquito en particular.

Sam trataba de convencer a Steve de que Natasha debería probar su idea.

Bucky…nadie sabía si el soldado había intentado algo, él no lo estaba diciendo y JARVIS había borrado "accidentalmente" cualquier evidencia.

Steve solo hablaba con Tony, le pedía que despertara y admitía que no podía liderar a los vengadores sin su ayuda.

Todo era muy angustioso. Tanto así que Loki se aburría viendo como ese patético grupo de mortales no daban con la solución.

 **T &?**

 _-¡LOKI!-_ rugió Thor agitando su martillo _-¡Deja tus trucos y despierta a nuestro amigo Stark!_

 _-Pero querido Thor-_ responde Loki, elegantemente sentado encima de unos de sus monstruos de nieve _-les he dado tiempo suficiente para que piensen en cómo resolverlo._

Después de decir aquello, Loki mueve sus manos hasta que todos sus monstruos de nieve se convierten en cisnes y salen volando.

 _-Su quería espía rusa sabe cuál es la clave para que la princesa pueda volver a su forma-_ canturreo Loki mientras desaparecía del lugar

 _-¿Alguna idea de lo que está hablando?-_ consulta Clint reuniéndose con Natasha al igual que los otros vengadores

 _-…-_ La ex espía rusa se queda mirando el vuelo de los cisnes mientras piensa en las palabras del dios _-…no tengo idea-_ responde finalmente

 _-¿Estás segura?-_ presiona Steve mirándola fijamente _-Loki parece pensar que podrías idear algo después de sus palabras_

 _-Tal vez quiera que pruebe mi idea de los cuchillos…._

 _-Eso no está pasando Nat-_ la corta Steve

 _-…Entonces no tengo nada Cap.-_ responde ella con cara de póker.

Por alguna razón, ninguno de los presentes le cree.

Más tarde Clint vería a Natasha cuchicheando con Bruce, Sam y Wanda pero creyó que era mejor para su cordura no saber.

 **T &?**

 _-Cap.…por qué parece que todos los animalitos del bosque están correteando a tu alrededor-_ consulta Clint mirando como un par de conejos y venados daban brincos o topes juguetones en torno a Steve

 _-Tal vez sea por la misma razón por la que están lloviendo manzanas…-_ contesta Steve dubitativo

 _-Y supongo que eso explica que un montón de enanos armados hasta los dientes nos estén atacando con palas y picos-_ interviene Peter con sarcasmo mientras utiliza sus telarañas para capturar a un grupo de enanos

 _-…pero eso no explica porque están cantando "Ay ho, ay ho, ay ho"-_ masculla Pietro corriendo alrededor de todos capturando manzana tras manzana _-…ahora que esto me recuerda a algo pero no estoy seguro de que…_

 _-Eso suena como…-_ susurro Wanda

 _-Así que la brujilla ya lo descubrió-_ ronroneo Loki riendo antes de desaparecer con todo lo que había invocado

 _-¿Wanda?-_ Consulta Steve

 _-…-_ Wanda mira como Natasha le hace una seña desde atrás del Capitán _-…representa a los americanos, pie de manzana, animalitos y ay ho como un pirata_

 _-Creo que debemos tener clases sobre lo que representa ser un americano -_ murmura Peter

 _-Por qué Loki sigue haciendo estás cosas sin sentido-_ masculla Clint exasperado

 _-Deben tener algún significado_ -refuta Thor _-mi hermano siempre hace todo con una razón._

 **T &?**

 _-¡RANAS! ¡LOKI HA ENLOQUECIDO!-_ chilla Clint mientras dispara flechas con redes para atrapar a los saltadores anfibios que han invadido las calles

 _-Pero no son ranas normales-_ masculla Bucky medio irritado _-estás hablan y piden besos a todo el mundo_

 _-Widow, Spiderman, Scarlet Wich, Falcon, Quicksilver puedo saber por qué no están recolectando ranas-_ consulta Steve al notar que parte de su equipo esta tranquilamente sentado en las mesitas de un café cercano

 _-No nos necesitas a todos para resolver esto Cap.-_ respondió Natasha tomando un sorbo de su café

 _-…-_ Steve intenta decir algo cuando se encuentra besado por una de las ranas quien procedió a convertirse en una princesa _-… ¿qué demonios?_

 _-Lenguaje Cap.-_ regañan burlonamente todo el equipo

 _-Qué es esto la princesa y el sapo-_ masculla Clint

Seguidamente, como se estaba haciendo costumbre, Loki procedió a borrar todas sus creaciones.

 _-Y tenemos un ganador-_ anuncia el dios con mofa _-Nuestro halcón favorito ha acertado_ -luego desaparece

 _-¡AH!-_ grita Clint desesperado _-¡QUÉ CARAJOS ES LO QUE PRETENDE!_

 _-Debe haber una conexión-_ murmura Steve _-primero cisnes, luego enanos con manzanas y ahora sapos._

 _-Solo falta que un montón de niñas caigan dormidas para ser despertadas por su beso de amor verdadero_ -masculla Clint antes de mirar fijamente a sus compañeros _-ustedes no creen que…_

 _-Debemos llamar a la Srta. Potts-_ sentencia Steve

 **T &?**

 _-Déjenme ver si entendí_ -dice Pepper mirando extrañada a los vengadores _-Loki puso a Tony en un sueño eterno a menos que reciba un beso de amor verdadero_

 _-Sé que suena ilógico Srta. Potts pero eso parece ser el plan de Loki-_ responde Steve mirando un tanto incomodo a la CEO de industrias Stark

 _-Lo haré-_ acepto ella soltando un suspiro _-pero dudo que funcione, yo no soy su amor verdadero_

Pepper no les da tiempo a responder y se encamina hacia la cama donde descansa el genio multimillonario. Ella lo observa durante unos segundos antes de posicionar sus labios sobre los de Tony.

No hubo cambio alguno.

 _-Se los dije_

 _-Pero…_

 _-¿Por qué no prueban ustedes Capitán?-_ interrumpe Pepper _-deberían cubrir todas las opciones antes de decidir que no funciona_

Steve guarda silencio analizando las palabras de la pelirroja.

 _-¡Niños!-_ exclama Natasha antes de acercarse a Tony y darle un rápido beso _-Listo, Banner sigues._

 _-Esto es innecesario-_ murmura Bruce mientras repite la acción de Natasha _-Se dan cuenta que si todos lo besamos estaremos cumpliendo uno de sus locos deseos ¿no?_

 _-Claro doc, Sam te toca-_ ordena Nat

Y así paso Sam, Visión (aun cuando Peter insistió que no era necesario porque sería algo incestuoso), Peter (repitió lo mismo que con Visión), Pietro, Wanda, Thor…

 _-Barnes, te toca-_ anuncia Nat al soldado

 _-No va a funcionar-_ masculla Bucky

 _-Solo hazlo-_ exigió la ex espía rusa mientras fruncía el ceño

 _-Yo ya lo intente-_ admitió el soldado sin mirar a nadie _-recordé haber visto alguna vez algo parecido y a un tipo despertando a alguien con un beso…así que lo probé pero no funciono_

 _-Veo…-_ murmuro ella sin poder creer que algo así se hubiera escapado de su atención _-En ese caso, solo faltan Clint y el Cap._

 _-Vamos Nat-_ se quejó Clint cruzándose de brazos _-todos aquí sabemos que debimos empezar con el Cap. para solucionar esto de una vez-_ continuo sonriendo con malicia ante el sonrojo de Steve _-anda Cap. Ya nos hiciste perder mucho tiempo_

Steve seguía sonrojado mientras miraba a sus compañeros de equipo. Todos le devolvían miradas tranquilas y sonrisas alentadoras. Como si hubieran sabido que ese debería ser el paso a seguir. Así que el capitán decide dejar sus temores de lado y poco a poco se va acercando a Tony sin que se le escape la mirada triste de Bucky…pero no podía dejar de lado esto, no podía perder su oportunidad.

La oportunidad de que él y Tony…

Y así Steve fue bajando su rostro hasta quedar a unas escasas pulgadas del durmiente Stark.

 **T &?**

Cuando Tony despertó, lo primero que vio fue un par de resplandecientes ojos azules que brillaban como si se hubiera cumplido su deseo más anhelado.

 _-¡Hey!-_ saludo Tony _-¿dónde está todo el mundo?-_ pregunta luego de notar que no había nadie más que ellos dos _-¿y por qué me siento como si hubiera estado inmovilizado durante mucho tiempo?_

 _-¡eh!-_ Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le confirman al ojiazul que efectivamente estaban solos _-ellos…no importa. Lo importante es que estás despierto_

 _-…-_ Stark arquea una ceja totalmente escéptico _-tú sabes que terminare averiguando lo que ha pasado material caliente_

 _-pff-_ bufo _-Loki te hechizo hace casi un mes. Durante semanas intentamos todo para despertarte sin encontrar una forma de hacerlo hasta…hasta que descubrimos cual era la estrategia de Loki…al parecer-_ dudo unos segundos _-al parecer se decidió por un clásico…eras una princesa bonita al menos_

 _-Obviamente soy una princesa bonita-_ se jacto Tony _-Así que sacare una conjetura loca y diré que hice una perfecta representación de la bella durmiente-_ comenta moviéndose un poco hasta encontrar una posición cómoda para su agotado cuerpo _-y que mi brillante caballero rubio fuiste tú-_ continua esperando a que el otro asienta _-así que supongo que derrotaste al dragón antes de venir y reclamar un beso de mis dulces labios rojos cual carmín_

 _-Nah, no había dragón y en realidad nos turnamos todos para besarte-_ admite encogiéndose de hombros _-Natasha se volvió una tirana y nos obligó a hacer fila_

 _-Eso significa que puedo tachar de mi lista de deseos el besar a todos los vengadores-_ canturreo Tony batiendo las pestañas

 _-Bueno…no fueron todos…_

 _-Me conformo con haber besado al Capitán América, no todos pueden jactarse de eso_

 _-…_

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_ pregunta el genio preocupado

 _-Yo…yo no deje que Steve te besara-_ admite el rubio apenado _-solo quedábamos los dos y le dije que era obvio quien lograría despertarte pero…pero cuando iba a hacerlo yo…yo no pude contenerme. No quería quedarme pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si te besaba primero…así que salte y empuje a Steve para poder besarte y pues…despertaste…_

 _-¿Empujaste al Capitán América para poder besarme?-_ pregunta Tony sorprendido

 _-Si…_

 _-¡Joder Clint, eres el mejor!-_ exclama Tony mientras acerca el rostro del arquero para darle un rápido beso _-puedo decir que mi novio derroto al Capitán América por mi noble mano-_ dijo riendo locamente _-Y si escuchaste bien Legolas, no estas dejando esta habitación hasta que aceptes pasar el resto de tu triste vida conmigo hasta que Reed encuentre una forma de hacer explotar el planeta solo por no ceder a su tención sexual con Víctor._

 _-Acepto con tal de que no vuelvas a mencionar nada sobre la tención sexual de esos dos-_ respondió Clint riendo levemente.

Ambos hombres se sonriendo tranquilamente, sabiendo que ahora no tenían nada que temer pues aquello que pensaban era imposible en realidad no lo era.

 _-¡Hey! Tal vez deberíamos enviarle a Loki una canasta de fruta en agradecimiento_

Clint se limita a besar al multimillonario antes de que se le ocurran otras formas de agradecerle al dios de los engaños…además él ya planeaba comprar la canasta de frutas, Tony tendría que encontrar otro regalo de agradecimiento.

 *****The END*****

Tada! Es un ironhawk :D

Me quede con ganas de hacer uno la otra vez y pues aquí esta XDD

Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: El siguiente debe ser Winteriron si o si XD

Pd2: Me está dando pena Steve -_-

Pd3: Loki es todo un cupido XDD


End file.
